


The snail pumpkin

by Onwardverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: It’s Finally the 31th of october! Time to celebrate Halloween! That’s what Anne thought when she woke up. But to her suprise, Halloween isn’t exacly the Plantars cup of thea.Luckly, Anne finds someone else to celebrate Halloween with.





	The snail pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an Amphibia Halloween challange, so it can feel slightly rushed :(
> 
> The Plantars can turn out of character as well... (depents on how you look at it)
> 
> Happy early Halloween already!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day arrives in Wartwood. Just another 12 hours of day to survive.

Well, except for Anne...

“It’s the 31th of october, guys!” Anne yelled excitedly after bursting into the kitchen.

The Plantars look confused at each, not knowing what that 31th of october even was. Probebly some human thing.

“Uhm, what’s the 31th of october?” Sprig asks his best friend, in which Polly and Hop Pop give a nod of not understanding it either.

“Every 31th of october, we humans celebrate something called halloween.” Anne explained while showing a picture of glowing carved out pumpkins on her phone, which made Hop Pop cover Polly’s eyes. “On this day, we carve out pumpkins to put a candle in, dress up as scarry creatures, trick-or-treating, and tell scarry stories! All tho the trick-or treating is mostly for little kids.”

“Sounds a bit scarry, Anne...” Sprig said while trembling at the sight of the face-carved pumpkins. 

“This tradition doesn’t sound kid friendly either...” Hop Pop said a bit nagging, still covering Polly’s eyes.

“Oh, come on, guys. It isn’t that bad.” Anne said, trying to convince her frog family otherwise.

“Sorry Anne, but it isn’t our cup of thea.” Sprig said before going back to what he was doing, in which Hop Pop and Polly do the same.

“Fine...” the Thai wispered under her breath, feeling quite sad for not being able to share this tradition with her frog family.

God, she really needs to be out for a while.

As Anne walked out of the house and past Bessie’s stable, she was greeted by a “arb arb!” from the snail herself.

“Hey, Bessie.” The human girl said softly, bringing the sight of the snail a smile on the girl’s face. “You need to be let out?”

Bassie arbed excitedly at that question, implying that she want to be let out.

“Alright.” 

As Anne was taking Bessie out of her stable, she noticed a brush and a can of orange paint in there. Why the frog did Hop Pop put that in Bessie’s stable? If anything, the snail might drink it somehow-

That’s when Anne got an idea. Maybe she doesn’t have to celebrate halloween alone! Maybe Bessie can celebrate it to!

“Just wait a minute, Bessie.” The Thai said before putting the snail back in her stable (which made Bessie a bit sad). “I gotta do a paint job first.”

As Anne picked up the brush from the ground, she already had in mind what she wanted to paint. A traditional pumpkin on Bessie’s shell!

“Okey, Bessie! Lets do this!”

•+•

It took around one hour to paint Bessie’s intire shell orange and another hour to let the paint dry, but before she knew it, Anne was watching the trees and nature pass by while Bessie was let out. 

Her shell was painted intirely orange with a little plant being put on with tape to make it more like a pumpkin.

When it was time for Bessie to have a drink break, Anne watched the sky, leaning her back against the snail’s shell while the farm creature was drinking from the river.

Despite the Plantars not wanting to celebrate Halloween with her, she has still found someone to share this tradition with. And that someone was a giant snail that arbed.


End file.
